


Worlds of Smoke and Song [podfic]

by jesperanda



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Community: halfamoon, Download Available, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/pseuds/jesperanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>That Christmas, after the Sycorax and the snow, she’d pestered him for flying lessons. Rose goes on alone.</i> A recording of "Worlds of Smoke and Song," written by Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds of Smoke and Song [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Worlds of Smoke and Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17402) by Doyle. 



> Rose/All of Time and Space. Of course she would keep traveling.
> 
> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). To quote the masterpost: "This collection brings together 124 woman-centered stories by 88 different authors and 62 different podficcers in 82 fandoms!" 
> 
> I've loved this story for a while now, but I didn't think to record it until the anthology was announced. The last paragraph of this story is particularly moving to me; it took many takes before I could read it without tearing up. 
> 
> All thanks to Doyle for permission, and to everyone who had a hand in bringing the anthology together!

****

**Cover art:** [bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

**Time:** 7m 44s  
 **File size:** 8.5 MB

**Streaming audio:**

**Download:**

  * Single story: [mp3](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5BDoctor%20Who%5D%20Worlds%20of%20Smoke%20and%20Son.mp3)
  * Entire anthology: [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III masterpost](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html) (browse/download individual stories or whole collection) 




End file.
